


Wingman

by nOEcHoEs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nOEcHoEs/pseuds/nOEcHoEs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had forgotten that Cas even had wings. He had only ever seen the shadows. He was under the impression that if you saw them, they would be the last thing you ever laid eyes on. As always nothing is ever normal for the Winchesters, and Dean and Sam lay eyes on them. Though their eyes aren't burned out of their skull this maybe the last time they see them, and their feathery friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my older stories transferred from my Fanfic.net account.

Dean hit the motel door with his foot, and waited for it to glide open. He re-adjusted his grip on the bag of food in his hands and went and set it down on the small table.

"Dude they have triple bacon cheese burgers here." Dean said, tearing into his wrapper.

"Mhmm." Sam mumbled not looking up from his lap top.

"Oh my God, this has to be the best tasting burger I have ever had." Dean savored over the food currently stuffing his mouth. "Here Sammy."

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Dude eat the burger." Dean said, handing it out to Sam.

"Dean really I'm good."

"Whatever, all you eat is that rabbit food."

"It's healthy-"

"Right, bitch."

"Jerk."

"What the hell are you so focused on anyway?" Asked Dean.

"I think I just found us a new case. Four murders in this town, all within two days. One witness reported seeing a man with black eyes."

"Good, bout time we gank a demon. I was starting to think that they'd gone underground." Dean said, wiping his hands on his pants.

"Well that doesn't sound too good." Sam mumbled.

"What?"

"All the people who were murdered were priests, it may be just happen to be a coincidence, but-"

"It's more likely some bad shit is brewing up. Damn, I knew it doesn't stay this quiet without something big happening."

Sam nodded. "You think we should call Cas for this one?"

"Why? We can kill demons no problem."

"But with this being priest, do you think it has to do something with heaven?"

"Guess it can't hurt." Dean said, as he shut his eyes and bowed his head. "I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here. Cas we've got demons ganking a bunch of priests. Might be a bunch of random killings, but considering the "holy" part of this we figured this is up your alley." He opened his eyes and looked around, finding no Cas.

"Guess he's busy." Dean heard a flutter of wings, and was startled at Sam's wide-eyed expression.

"Holy-"

"-shit." Dean finished for him as he turned around and saw Cas. Everything was the same except one little detail.

He had two huge black wings behind him.

The brothers just stood in shock. They were actually seeing Cas' wings. Dean didn't get how they were even still seeing anything. Confusion spread across Cas' face as he saw Sam and Dean staring at him. He, apparently, had no idea that his wing were spread out. Dean felt like he had walked in on the guy naked. Angels seemed to keep their wings private, but Dean was entranced by the beauty of the silky black feather. They seemed to have a blue glow to them, and he watched as one twitched.

Sam was the one to break the awkward silence. "Um Cas…"

"Yes?"

Dean cleared his throat and said, "Dude you're showing."

Cas tilted his head, opening his mouth to say something, but he followed their gazes to behind him and he panicked. Immediately, he tried to un-manifest his wings, but he had no luck. Flush crept on his cheeks as he tried everything to get rid of them. Finally he gave up and pulled them tightly against his back (considering his wings were huge, it didn't do a very affective job of covering them.) Wings were the most delicate thing and the most private on an angel. Not even other angels stared at each other's wings, it was just…wrong. No human had ever seen an actual wing and had been able to see anything else, but these two were staring at his with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Okay, what the hell?" Dean asked.

"I…I do not know. I cannot un-manifest them." Cas stammered.

Sam felt sorry for him. The poor guy had blood-red checks and was obviously embarrassed.

"Is something wrong, with you I mean?" Sam asked.

"No, everything was fine. Something in this town must be preventing me from controlling them."

"Wait a second, how are we even seeing anything right now?"

"This is must be a physical form of my wings, harmless to the human eyesight." Cas grumbled.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Dean commented.

"I am thankful you and Sam were not blinded."

"Well that's good to know."

"What do we do now?"

The trio sat in the tiny motel room. Sam was busy with research, while Dean kept looking at Cas. He had unfolded his wings slightly, trying to relax them.

"Dean could you not stare?" Asked Cas.

"What?"

"I asked if you could refrain from looking at my wings."

"Dude they're wings. It's freaking awesome, of course I'm going to stare."

Cas looked extremely uncomfortable, and shifted in his seat.

"Dean read this." Sam said.

Dean read the text Sam had pulled up on the screen.

"An angel's wings are considered to be the most intimate part of an angel. It is also the most vulnerable; when angels are attacked or feel threatened they will pull their wings back to keep them from harm."

"So?"

"So staring at his wings is like staring at a dude's junk."

Dean's eyes widen and he couldn't look Cas in the eyes. "Sorry man."

"It's fine. I have seen you when were barren."

"Wait…WHAT?" Dean stood up. "When? What the hell Cas!"

"Dean, I was rescuing you from hell. I was focused least on that of all things."

"Okay…" Sam interrupted, the conversation becoming uncomfortable for everyone. "I think whatever the demons are doing in this town is affecting your wings."

"Alrighty then let's kill some demons." Dean said.

"We need to figure out what they are doing before we go barging in, Dean."

"I will find the demons and scout out the area." Cas stated. He pulled his wings out to fly off, but Dean went to stop him. He tried to grab his arm, accidentally grabbing his wing.

Cas yelped and jerked his wing away.

"What? What's wrong?" Dean asked concerned.

"It is sensitive." Cas stated, mimicking a kicked puppy.

"Sorry, but Cas you can't go to where the demons are, yet. Not until we figure out what kind of thing they are doing."

"Why?"

"Because if it's them that is affecting your wings, there is no telling what else the hell it will do to you."

"I will be fine Dean-"

"No," Dean said, in his best commanding big brother voice. "You are staying here, even if I have to trap you in holy fire."

To his surprise Cas actually sat back down, his wings twitching with annoyance.

They worked for hours looking up anything and everything they could get here hands on about killing priests. They had come up with squat.

Sam's phone began to ring. He pulled it out and answered it. "Hey Bobby...what? That's great! Yeah will be over there soon as Cas can zap us."

"Bobby says he's got something."

"That's your cue Cas." Said Dean.

Cas touched their heads and they saw his wing flap once before they were in Bobby's living room.

"Johnny on the spot." Bobby said, eyes wide when he saw Cas' wings.

Dean mumbled, "Don't stare."

"Hey we're out of the town now Cas. You can put those away." Sam said.

"I am...trying. Whatever the demons are doing its effects have stayed with me, even though we left."

"Well that's just freaking great."

"I know what they are trying to do." Said Bobby.

"What?"

"It's a spell. A demon drinks the blood of holy men, holy water, salt, and throw in some Enochian and you've got one hell of an energy drink."

"Wouldn't that kill the demon?" Asked Dean. "It's basically throwing everything that's harmful to them in a cup and drinking it."

"It probably would except there is one other ingredient they need."

"Which is?"

"An angel feather."

"A feather? Well that explains why you can't control your wings then. They need it to get their power boost." Dean said to Cas.

"There is a spell we can do to counter-act theirs. The basically it's the same thing, just change out the holy blood to human mixed with demon blood, and we got our feather right here. Just throw it up in the air and say a line in Enochian." Bobby said.

"Okay so you need my blood."Sam said, taking his knife and cutting his palm, deep.

"We're not going to bleed Sam dry, so you idjits are only gonna have a tiny amount. That means don't mess up."

Bobby mixed all the ingredients up and looked to Cas. "All we need is a feather."

Dean went to grab one from his wing, but Cas kept it well away from Dean.

"Cas dude stop! We need a freaking feather, just hold still."

"Dean stop-"

"Sam gave his blood and he didn't bitch, so man up."

"Dean wait-" Dean grabbed a feather and gave it a pull, only to have Cas scream out in agony, falling to his knees. Dean let go immediately looking guilty as hell.

"Cas!" Sam exclaimed, helping the angel back up into a standing position.

"Shit Cas! I'm sorry I didn't know that would happen. You okay?"

"I'm fine, but my wing is connected to my true form. When you pull out a feather, you pull out grace as well." Cas said glaring at Dean.

"I'm sorry, but we have to do the spell."

"I know, just don't take an outer feather. My wing won't function well without it."

"Okay maybe you should lie down for this." Dean suggested; motioning to the couch.

Cas nodded an laid down stomach first, moving his wing over to Dean. Dean grabbed a small feather and held it in his hand. It crossed his mind that he had to be one of the only humans ever to touch an angel wing. It was silky and he found himself rubbing it, making Cas wince. Dean put one hand on Cas' shoulder and held the feather firmly in his hand. He pulled as hard as he could, tearing it out. Cas screamed out in pain, grabbing at his wing. Dean gave the feather to Bobby and helped Cas sit up.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded, but didn't say anything. Bobby mixed in the feather and looked to Cas. "You're the only one here who knows Enochian." Cas said what he needed to and looked on as Bobby poured the mixture into a vile.

"Good luck boys. Try to come back in one piece."

"Thanks Bobby."

"Get outta here ya idjits."

Cas stepped up to Sam and Dean, and the next thing they knew was they were inside a warehouse, looking at demons.

"Great job Cas. Put us in middle of the crap! We were supposed to land outside and form a plan."

"I didn't mean-"

"Less talking more smiting."

They started fighting like there was no tomorrow (because there might not be). Sam took down two demon's with one blow of Ruby's knife. Dean was killing them left and right, and Cas...well Cas was smiting them like twigs, wings going back. When Dean got an opening he grabbed the vial and performed the spell. That really pissed the demons off and they came with everything they had.

Dean was sure they had been fighting for hours. Finally Sam pulled the knife out of the last demon's chest.

With all of the demons dead Dean looked to Sam and Cas. Sam had a bad cut above his eye and dean had a sprained wrist, but otherwise they were okay. Things seemed just a little too easy. "Huh that was extremely easy."

"We were lucky they were not able to use the spell." Cas said.

"Who said we were done angel boy?"

Sam saw the demon appear and shouted out a warning, one that was received too late. There saw a flash of silver and without warning the demon stabbed Cas in the stomach. "CAS!"

Castiel stood completely still, a look of shock spread over his face. The demon smirked at Cas and whispered in his ear, "Goodbye little brother." The angel blade was pulled from Cas with a sick sound. He fell to his knees and cried out.

Dean felt his heart leap into his throat and he tried to run to his fallen friend, but was thrown against the wall.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam snarled.

"Belial, fallen angel."

"How are you?"

"A demon? It happens when you spend so many eternities in hell."

"I'm going to kill you!" Dean screamed.

"Ah before or after my brother dies?" Belial laughed. He walked over to Cas and kicked him in the ribs, making him fall on his back. Light poured out of the wound.

"Leave him alone you sick bastard!"

Belial grabbed Castiel's wing and tore a feather from it, Cas crying out in pain again.

"Now I have what I need. I'm sure I will receive a big reward if I kill the Winchesters." Belial said. He lifted his hand and aimed it at the brothers. Sam and Dean closed their eyes and waited for the end.

All that happened was a scream and a white light filling the room.

Dean opened his eyes and saw Cas standing over Belial, angel sword through the demon/fallen angel's head. Cas was unsteady on his feet, he brought his hand and pressed it to his wound. Sam and Dean fell off the wall, and onto the floor. They got up and ran to Cas as fast as they could.

"Cas! We've gotcha, we've gotcha, you're going to be okay." Dean exclaimed, holding Cas in his embrace.

"Dean I-" His back arched and blood came to his lips. Sam pulled off his jacket and held it against the wound.

"We are going to take care of you."

"I'm sorry." Cas said. Dean grabbed Cas' hand and squeezed it. He became panicked when he saw light in Cas' eyes.

"No, no no no. CAS!" Dean felt tears threaten to spill out of his eyes.

"Dean, we've got to get him back to Bobby's or a hospital."

"How do we take him to a hospital? He's an angel his wound is bleeding grace!"

"I don't know, but we can't just sit here and do nothing."

Dean picked Cas up bridal style and they ran out of the warehouse. They hadn't brought Dean's baby, because Cas had zapped them here.

"Cas what do we do? How do we patch it up? Are you healing?"

Cas stared into Dean's worried gaze and smiled. He actually freaking smiled. "Dean."

Sam turned his head away, understanding what Cas was doing. "I don't regret rebelling, or helping you and Sam."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm dying Dean."

Those three words made Dean loose it.

"Shut up Cas! You are not dying. Not today, not any time soon. You hear me, you angel? You had to go and pull me from hell, help us, rebel against heaven, and help us stop the apocalypse. So you don't get to die on us again. You did it twice, that's enough."

"Goodbye Dean."

"NO! Godamnit Cas!"

The last thing Cas saw was Dean's face.

Dean hated hospitals. He hated them with a passion. He was sitting in the waiting room of St. Johnson's Hospital. They had gotten Cas here by some miracle, and his wound had stopped bleeding light. They had taken him into emergency surgery and they were not very optimistic on his recovery.

"Dean you need to eat something." Sam said, walking in with a cup of coffee.

"I'm fine."

"Dean-"

"I'm fine Sam."

Just then a doctor walked in and asked, "Winchester?"

"That's us." Dean said jumping up.

"I'm Dr. Miller, I was your brother's surgeon."

"Is he okay?"

"The knife punctured his left lung and we had to inflate it again, it also caused a massive amount of trauma to his torso. He's currently on a ventilator and he has caught an infection. We are trying to stay optimistic about his recovery, but you may want to contact any other family members."

Dean couldn't believe that he was hearing this. Sam answered for him asked if they could see him.

"Yes, room 127."

Numbly Dean followed Sam into the small hospital room. He gasped at the sight of his friend. He was connected to IV's, all kinds of tubes, and things. He was deathly pale and he looked small. Dean sat in the chair next to his bed and took his hand.

"He's going to make it Sam." Dean said. "We're not losing anybody else." Sam shook his head in agreement.

Dean knew it was probably pointless, but he prayed.

I know I'm not your biggest fan, but you better save your son. He has done nothing but talk about you since the day I met him. He doesn't deserve this. He is more loyal than anyone I have ever met. Hell he has died twice already. Doesn't he deserve a chance at life?

He felt someone watching him. He opened his eyes and were met with ocean blue ones.

"Cas?"

He struggled against the tube in his throat, and Dean pressed the help button. A nurse quickly came in and took out the tube.

"Where am I?"

"Hospital. That dickwad stabbed you."

Cas shifted uncomfortably and said, "I remember."

"We thought you were a goner Cas."

"As did I."

"You are going to be okay now, though. You can use your angel mojo and heal yourself right?"

"Dean I have no angel mojo. I'm human."

"What? How?"

"I assume that my father took it to keep me from dying."

"So no more wings?"

"No." Cas said, hanging his head.

"Hey look at me man." Dean said.

"We are going to get you through this. Me, Sam, and Bobby. You are our family and we are going to take care of you."

"I know."


End file.
